Daily Lives of Norakgami
by Furiez
Summary: Keseharian Yato sebagai Delivery GOD yang begitu penuh dengan... fanfic gaje,menerima segala bentuk permintaan seaneh apapun dengan imbalan 5 yen, Gue tambah ganteng? Apa! Hiyori sudah menikah!Siapa Pria Brengsek itu! Mind to read and review :3
1. Chapter 1

Author gila kembali lagi dengan cerita yang aneh bin ajaib. Terinspirasi dari mangaka favorite author Adachitoka yang kemarin mengguncang pikiran author dengan Noragami, dan juga author menjadi shipper beratnya Yatori.. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa 3 #digampar reader. Semoga cerita yang saya dedikasikan untuk pecinta Noragami dan juga terutama kesintingan Yato bisa menghibur XD

Warning : ketidak konsistenan penggunaan kata aku, kamu, elo, gue, dll dalam ff ini. Lelucon garing, EYD ancur lebur, OOC, sedikit spoiler yang dihancur-leburkan ,typo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Daily Lives of Norakgami**

Adachitoka adalah pemilik Noragami

Ff gaje ini milik saya :D

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gue Yato

.

…..dan gue adalah dewa.

.

Tidak seperti dewa pada umumnya gue tidak punya kuil (dibaca: rumah). Bukan berarti gue gelandangan atau tunawisma, melainkan gue dewa kelas atas, yang selalu membantu orang dimana- mana….kapan saja sehingga tidak bisa menetap di satu tempat. Dengan imbalan murah, hanya 5 yen. Semua itu selain membantu manusia, mensejahterakan diri gue, juga untuk mewujudkan cita-cita gue yaitu…membangun rumah.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa gue tidur-tiduran dengan nikmatnya. Maklum semalam habis begadang ronda menghajar ayakashi, yang raib dari yomi gara- gara Kofuku ngibasin kipasnya (dibaca: Daikoku) karena kepanasan. Sudah banyak pula, eh malah diajakin main petak umpet(dibaca: dikejar) sama si ratu BDSM Bishamon. Nenek- nenek itu ga puas-puasnya ngejar-ngejar gue pake pecut saktinya. Alasan dia aja sih gue yang bunuh shinki-nya, namun dia kayaknya nge-fans banget sama gue. Secara gue itu berparas tampan, seperti anak manusia yang diusir dari sebuah negara karena saking gantengnya. Dengan setelan jersey hitam, sepatu boots, dan syal gue yang keren ini, terlihat gue begitu _fashionable_. Ya kegantengan gue bisa di deskripsikan seperti itu.

.

"Yatooooooooo! Banguuuunn! "

Suara melengking cempreng nan menyakitkan telinga itu memanggil lagi. Suara dari shinki gue ,Yukine. Untuk ukuran shinki dia memang lumayan manis. Tersirat dari rambutnya yang pirang, matanya yang berkilau keemasan, dan tubuhnya yang masih remaja unyu-unyu gitu deh. Gue nemuin dia nemplok di deket kotak pos. Ga tahu ngapain dia disana, jangan- jangan dia memang sewaktu hidup bercita- cita jadi tukang pos. Yang suka mengantar surat kemana- mana. Sejenis sama gue yang _delivery god_ ini, jadi jodoh lhaa~

"Sabar Yukine, 5 menit lagi.." Gue menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh gue. Pagi- pagi kok dibangunin.. Dikasih nasi bungkus kek.

PLAAAKKK!

Rasa sakit menjalar dari kepala. Gue tersentak bangun mengelus kepala gue yang dipukul pake… sandal jepit. Mana tu sandal bau lagi, habis dipake Daikoku bersihin kandang ayam.

"Yukine _teme_! Bangunin gue yang elit dikit kek! Gue ini master elu tau!"

"Elit apanya! Gue susah payah kerja sambilan, elu malah tidur- tiduran! Emangnya mau dibangunin dengan cara apa?!"

"Dicium…."

Dan sukseslah lemari mendarat menimpa tubuh gue yang seksi ini.

.

.

.

**PENGIKUT (DIBACA : FANS) GUE NO.1**

Kesal dimarah-marahin melulu sama Yukine, gue kabur ke taman deket rumah. Seperti biasa gue meninggalkan jejak di pagar, dinding, dan juga tempat duduk taman dengan pilok atau spidol. Sebagai promosi jasa gue yang murah dan terpercaya, daripada promosi di TV itu buang- buang uang. Lagian untuk makan aja gue masih numpang di rumah Kofuku. Selain itu gue rajin update twit*r dan facebo*k gue untuk promosi, walaupun kadang- kadang malah akun gue hilang gitu aja. Mungkin dilaporin sering spam- spam promosi kerjaan gue. Namun gue ga gentar. Ilang satu, gue bikin lagi. Semangat gue untuk bekerja tidak kalah dari para manusia. Demi mencapai cita- cita gue membangun kuil yang mewah dan tentu saja ada toilet pribadinya.

Bosan seharian membuat 'kesenian' di taman, gue beranjak mengunjungi pengikut gue no.1 dan mungkin satu-satunya. Iki Hiyori. Cewek yang satu ini meng-klaim dirinya yang nyelametin gue saat gue mengejar kucing yang namanya Uesama. Tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa ngeliat gue pas itu, yang jelas dia sampai tertabrak truk dan menjadi setengah ayakashi. Kadang- kadang jiwanya keluar gitu deh.. Dan kalau bosan gue rasukin tubuhnya buat promosi kerjaan. Tapi saat itu terjadi, selalu berakhir dengan gue digantung terbalik, dipukul sandal oleh Yukine dan dicelupin ke ember semen,… NA'AS!

Gue sekarang sudah berada di depan rumahnya Hiyori. Rumahnya gede banget, maklum anak pemilik rumah sakit. Gue teleport masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Gue menghempaskan diri diatas tempat tidurnya. Harum tubuhnya Hiyori terbias disana, membuat gue malu- malu sendiri. Bantal gulingnya gue peluk se-erat mungkin. gue guling- guling ke kiri dan ke kanan jungkir-balik. Gue melihat kearah jam dindingnya, jam 12 siang. 2 jam lagi dia pulang sekolah. Gue bingung apa gue tungguin disini atau gue samperin aja ya. Tapi kalau dipikir- pikir jadi cowok mesti jual mahal. Gue kan dewa, malu ngejar- ngejar anak manusia.. Biar dia yang ngejar- ngejar gue. Akhirnya gue pergi ninggalin kamarnya menuju tempat lain untuk melakukan kesenian lagi.

.

.

.

"Yatoooooooooooo!"

Gue kaget. Bukan gara- gara gue lagi bikin kesenian di toilet umum cewek, tapi gara- gara dipanggil oleh gebetan, eh pengikut gue yang setia. Dia berdiri di belakang gue dengan berkacak pinggang. Dengan wujud setengah ayakashi dan wajah nampak kesal dia menendang maaf, pantat gue sehingga gue mencium tembok dengan mesranya.

"Hiyori _temee!_ Ga liat gue lagi kerja?!"

Tidak nampak sedikitpun dia mengurangi raut kekesalannya. Apa yang gue perbuat? Selingkuh kagak? Apalagi jalan sama cewek lain?Tapi, kayaknya… gue takut mengingat..

"Yato! Kamu tadi ke kamarku ya!"

Bingung! Gue bingung! Perasaan gue sebelum pergi ngerapiin tempat tidurnya dan tidak meninggalkan jejak.

"Ah, elu salah-"

"Jangan bohong! Aku bisa tahu! Kamu meluk- meluk guling ku kan?!

"Kok tahu..,? Ups!' gue keceplosan ngomong.

"Nah tu kan ngaku!"

"Kok elo bisa tau, gue kan sudah rapiin kamar elu?"

"Eh?!.. Itu. Anoo….dari…

Dia keliatan malu. Wajahnya memerah, gue bingung lagi. Dia jangan- jangan punya radar keberadaan gue. Seperti film setiap hari minggu yang gue tonton tentang ngumpulin 7 bola dan keinginan terkabul. Sampai- sampai gue beli bola yang sama di peramal dan melakukan ritual pemanggilan naga. Tapi sebelum naganya datang, bola itu dilempar ke angkasa 1 buah dan 5 buah ke kepala gue oleh Yukine. Yang 1 lagi ilang entah kemana.

"Kalo gue cuma meluk guling elu… kenapa elu marah- marah"

Dia hanya terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk. Gue ga jelas apakah dia malu atau dia semakin marah. Yang gue liat wajahnya memerah kayak semangka dibelah. Lama- lama gue yang ngeliat jadi ikutan memerah. Pemandangan di depan gue sungguh indah. Dia manis banget, dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang terurai, mata pink –nya yang bersinar cerah, kulit putih mulus tanpa noda, dan tubuh yang aduhai. Manusia bahkan dewa kayak gue sekalipun tidak akan sanggup menatap sosok yang indah ini. Getaran di dada gue makin kenceng aja kayak banci dikejar satpol PP. Dagdigdug ga karuan.

"Hi.. Hiyori…."

"Eeee… ano…" Dengan gugup dia mengucapkan itu. Jangan- jangan dia bakal bilang…kalau dia su-

"Aku ga suka kamu nyentuh barang di kamarku! Baumu tertinggal tau!"

Mak Jleb!

.

Hati ini terasa ditusuk seribu paku payung… sakit! Sakit sekali. Gue ngerti tangan gue keringetan mulu, tapi itu kan bentuk rasa nervous yang mendalam. Walau gue ga pernah mandi pagi, jarang bahkan ga pernah pake deodorant, setau gue bau badan gue harum kok. Buktinya ayakashi selalu bilang bau gue enak.

"Te..teganya elu Hiyori.." Gue memegang dada gue yang sakit sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan toilet cewek tersebut, sampai…

"Ya,..Yatooo!"…..kamu harus cuci seprei dan sarung bantalnya juga!"

Gue lari terbirit- birit, pergi dari tanggung jawab. Cewek gebetan gue merangkap pemuja gue mengejar dari belakang dengan ganasnya. Ya, cita- cita gue tercapai hari ini, dikejar Hiyori dalam konteks yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna senja semakin memudar di kala gue sedang menjemur seprei dan sarung guling punya Hiyori. Gue heran kenapa gue yang mesti nyuci. Bukannya doi punya pembokat. Gue ini dewa, walau kerjaan gue suka bantuin orang. Kalo gue bawa ke jasa laundry, setengah isi botol tabungan gue bisa lenyap! Terpaksa berkorban dikit demi mencapai cita- cita.

Setelah gue berkutat dengan kerjaan sebagai pembokat dadakan, gue segera naik ke loteng tempat Hiyori dan yukine sedang belajar. Gue lihat mereka masih sibuk belajar matematika. Gue benci matematika, tidak ada gambarnya.

Hiyori seperti biasa menilai dan memberikan pelajaran kepada Yukine. Dengan wujud setengah ayakashi-nya dia mengunjungi kami. Mungkin kalau dia datang malam- malam, nanti bokap nyokap nya khawatir anak gadisnya raib kemana. Kalau saja mereka tahu anak gadisnya raib ngapelin dewa seganteng gue, pasti dengan senang hati anak gadisnya gue kawini.

Gue beranjak duduk di samping Yukine ngeliatin dia ngerjain tugas- tugasnya. Yukine sedikit- sedikit menutup tulisannya dengan tangannya layaknya anak SD takut dicontek temen sebangkunya. Hal itu memicu rasa ke-usil-an gue buat ngerjain doi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Hiyori memberikan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan siap menghajar gue kapan saja bila gue mengganggu Yukine.

"Yukineeeeee-kun~~! Ke bawah sebentar, ini ada cemilan!

Kofuku berteriak dari bawah tangga memanggil Yukine untuk mengambil cemilan. Yukine menutup buku tulisnya dan beranjak turun ke lantai 1. Meninggalkan gue dan Hiyori berduaan di loteng ini.

Sunyi.

.

Senyap.

.

Tidak ada suara.

Begitulah situasi saat gue dan dia ditinggal berdua. Penyakit bingung gue kambuh lagi. Biasanya Hiyori dengan lancar memarahi gue atau sekedar mengobrol dengan gue. Jangan- jangan dia masih marah masalah seprei itu.

"Ne… Hiyori.."

Doi tersentak kaget mendengar gue ngomong. Mungkin dia lagi melamun dari tadi.

"Ya, ada apa Yato?"

"Elu masih marah masalah seprei itu ya?" Tanya gue harap- harap cemas.

"Oh itu… ga juga.."

"Elu marah gara- gara gue masuk kamar elu tanpa ijin ya?

Gue bangkit dan beranjak duduk disampingnya. Gue pegang anunya, maksudnya tangannya, dan menatap kearah matanya. Dia masih menunduk malu. Dengan tangan satunya gue memegang anunya, maksudnya dagunya, dan mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap wajah gue. Gue memasang wajah seganteng-gantengnya dengan ekspresi bersinar-sinar. Mungkin bunga mawar bertaburan menjadi latar belakang ekspresi gue saat ini. Doi tetap dengan raut wajahnya, memerah dan menggoda.

"Hiyori… "

"Ya…Yato… aku…"

Gue menutup bibirnya yang lembut dengan telunjuk tangan gue. Tidak perlu diucapkanpun gue mengerti apa yang doi akan bilang. Doi terkesima akan pesona gue. Mungkin doi malu menghukum gue kayak tadi, mungkin doi malu mengakui kalau gue ini menggoda imannya sebagai wanita. Hiyori, tidak usah kau katakanpun, gue-

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN BERKERINGATMU ITU, DEWA SIALAN!"

Suara cempreng itu mengagetkan gue dan merontokkan bunga mawar yang menjadi latar belakang pesona gue. Yukine, bocah tidak tahu diri ini, menyusup diantara waktu romantis gue.

"Yukine! Elu beraninya menghina master sendiri! Tangan gue ga berkeringat tauu!"

"Jauhkan tangan elu dari Hiyori! Ga liat tu keringet lengket- lengket di tangannya?!"

Gue melirik kearah Hiyori. Doi lagi ngelap tangan dan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan . Tidak lupa dia memberikan beberapa tetes pembersih wajah ke saputangannya. Sejijik itukah doi sama gueeee?!

"Hi..Hiyori…."

"Yato, sebaiknya mulai besok kamu pake sarung tangan saja, keringatmu berlebihan. Kamu ada masalah hormon ya?"

Mak Jleb!

Gue dewa divonis masalah homonal, eh hormonal.

"Hiyorii..! Tega nian elu sama abang!"

Gue berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil menangis, keluar air mata dan air hidung alias ingus. Gue tabrak lari Yukine yang lagi bawa baki berisi makanan dan minuman. semua yang dibawanya tumpah ke lantai. Dia kesal mengejar gue dengan sandalnya (lagi). Gue ga peduli. Gue lari secepatnya dengan langkah berat menuruni tangga dan ..

BRUUKK!

Gue nabrak gorila. Tepatnya shinkinya Kofuku yang agak shotacon dan lolicon, disingkat pedo. Dia menatap gue bak liat pisang, matanya memerah dan asap keluar dari telinganya, seolah dia pengen makan gue hidup-hidup.

"E..etoo.. Daikoku? Apa kabar?"

"APA KABAR PALE LOEE!"

DUAAAK!

Dengan indahnya gue terlempar ke langit gegara pantat gue didorong (dibaca: ditendang) oleh gorila itu. Alhasil gue nyungsep di pohon mangga terdekat. Sambil mengusap pantat gue yang panas , gue mengambil beberapa mangga yang terjatuh saat gu nabrak pohon tadi. Lumayan buat rujakan, sampai akhirnya handphone gue bunyi..

"Ya, Saya Yato, Delivery God! Cepat, nyaman, dan murah, ada yang bisa dibantu~~?"

.

.

bersambung.

* * *

fic ini aku kerjain selama liburan , saking ter-obsesi sama adorkable nya si yato.. bwakwakwkakwkakwa. nah diakhir cerita yato ditelpon klien. kalau kalian jadi kliennya , mau minta tolong apakah sama yato? Mind to add it on review :3


	2. Chapter 2

saya balik lagi.. muahahahaha! *dihajar reader* tidak menyangka FF saya yang ancur lebur ini ada baca dan review.. terima kasih banyak *sujud sembah* adakah yatori shipper seperti sayaaa?! MANA SUARANYAAAAAAAAAA! *DIGAMPAR READER*

Warning : ketidak konsistenan penggunaan kata aku, kamu, elo, gue, dll dalam ff ini. OOC, sedikit spoiler yang dihancur-leburkan ,typo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Daily Lives of Norakgami**

Adachitoka adalah pemilik Noragami

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

.

* * *

.

**Lazy day, terjemahan hari malas-malasan**

**…**

Gue Yato

.

Dan gue ini dewa…..begitulah yang gue yakini.

.

.

Hari ini gue seperti biasa tidak kemana- mana. Bukan karena gue ga mau kerja tapi karena tidak ada kerjaan. Akhir- akhir ini orderan jasa pelayanan gue yang yahud ini sepi peminatnya. Gue mungkin harus meningkatkan promo jasa gue tanpa memberikan diskon. 5 yen sudah cukup murah, sudah tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi di dunia modern ini

Gue terkulai dengan indahnya di kotatsu milik Kofuku. Walau saat itu siang hari dan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, tapi hati gue dingin. Sepi… teringat shinki gue sekarang sedang belajar dengan gebetan .. Ups, pengikut setia gue diatas, meninggalkan gue disini. Pintunya dipasang tulisan " Do Not Disturb". Mbah- mbah aja tau itu tulisan artinya ga boleh diganggu. Huh! Padahal gue juga pinter, Cuma sedikit usil doang.

Angin sepoi- sepoi membuat mata gue yang indah tertutup perlahan. Perasaan nyaman menjalar di tubuh seksi gue. Gue menuju ke alam sana, alam dimana semua fantasi menjadi nyata. Bisa indah bisa juga buruk, tergantung siapa yang menjalani. Kalau gue mah so pasti…

Tapi, sesaat gue terbangun oleh suara alarm handphone gue yang terus memanggil nama gue. Anehnya handphone gue berbunyi " _Sayaaangg~~ banguuunn…~_' Perasaan gue kagak pernah ganti nada deringnya. Nada mesra nan manja itu berhasil membuat mata gue terbuka dari tutupnya. Segera gue beranjak bangun, namun..

Hee?

.

.

.

Gue bingung.

.

.

.Sumpah gue bingung.

.

Gue terbangun disebuah tempat tidur yang nyaman, empuk, dan terlihat mewah. Dengan warna selimut ungu lembut dan seprei putih hangat. Gue bingung, apa gue teleport ke tempat yang salah? Gue beranjak bangun dan keluar dari ruangan yang cukup mewah itu. Gue telusuri tiap lorong dan ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu, sampai akhirnya gue tiba di halaman depan yang luas. Halaman penuh dengan bunga, dan juga…. ada patung gue di depan rumah ini?!

Tunggu…. Kenapa patung gue keliatannya agak dewasa ya? Gue amati baik- baik setiap lekukan patung itu. Tidak salah lagi, goresan patung itu adalah Super Absolute Gigantic Mega Maha Karya Gue-sama. Tapi kenapa dari postur tubuhnya ada yang aneh? Gue tahu gue ganteng, tapi kenapa di patung ini, gue Ultra Fantastic Handsome nya? Gue lari ke dalam rumah mencari tempat yang ada cerminnya. Gue ketemu cermin panjang di dalam sebuah kamar.

Gue kaget

.

.

Gue terkejut

.

.Gue shock

.

.

Nginjek kabel telanjang

.

Kesetrum

.

.

Gue tendang kabel sialan itu jauh- jauh.

Gue memandang ke arah cermin yang terletak di depan gue. Gue buka jersey gue dengan perlahan. Adegan buka nya perlahan, penuh dengan keringat yang menetes dan berkilauan. Mirip iklan parfum yang bikin cewek cewek kegatelan.

Gue kaget

.

Gue terkejut

.

Gue shock

.

Badan gue.

Badan yang telah bertahun- tahun bersama dengan gue dalam suka dan duka, entah sekejap mata telah berubah. Yang dulunya sudah seksi sekarang tambah super seksi. Terhias lekukan- lekukan indah di perut gue, yang cewek-cewek genit bilang itu six pack. Bentuk badan gue tegap, ga terlalu besar tapi pas mantap. Warna kulit gue yang seksi terlihat tambah menggairahkan diterpa sinar lampu, apalagi tubuh gue pas keringetan. Peluh menetes perlahan melewati lekukan perut gue.. Sudah cukup! Jangan dibayangkan. Gue takut yang membayangkan hidungnya keluar air.

Dan, saat gue melihat muka gue yang terkenal kece seantero dewa tunawisma…. Betapa terkejutnya gue. Demi receh-recehan 5 yen… gue GANTENG ABSOLUT!Bagaimana gue mendeskripsikannya… karena wajah gue tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata- kata. Tapi daripada penasaran. Gue bakal informasikan buat yang pada kepo.

Kulit wajah gue halus mulus bak mutiara yang baru diambil dari cangkangnya… berkilau! Mata gue sekarang menyorotkan tatapan mata tajam, persis jaman gue dulu pas jadi Mangatsukami… yang dibilang ganteng sama Rabo, Eh! Masa lalu. Rambut gue… Emo! Mirip tatanan rambut K-pop jaman sekarang. Panjang tidak, jabrik tidak, tapi pokoknya keren deh. Ga bosen- bosennya gue tatap pantulan penampakan diri gue yang mirip artis box office.

Kelamaan gue mengagumi diri gue, tdak tersadar di samping gue sudah berdiri seorang laki- laki yang tidak kalah ganteng juga sama gue. Gue melompat ke samping menghindari dirinya. Auranya mirip seseorang.. Seseorang yang selalu menggampar pipi gue dengan sandal jepit. Dilihat dari rambutnya yang pirang, mata, dan juga tubuh laki- laki yang melewati masa remaja itu… jangan- jangan..

"Elo… Mahiro kan? Mahiro yang di.."

PLAAAAKK!

.

Oke, seperti dugaan gue. Sesuatu menggampar gue, bukan sandal jepit lagi, tapi sepatu. Sepatu olahraga dengan ukuran kaki 41 membentuk cetakan di wajah gue yang mulus. Gue terpental sejauh 70 km… oke, berlebihan. Sebenarnya cuma 1 meter.

"Elu siapa sih! Beraninya elu nendang wajah gue, gue ini dewa tau!" Gue mengelus pipi gue yang kesakitan. Cowok yang mirip pemain sinetron yang ceritanya tentang pertarungan 2 penyihir yang cinta pohon keramat setiap sabtu pagi itu, menarik kerah jersey gue sampai lecek dan melempar gue kearah tembok terdekat.

"Elu! Ga inget gue juga! Gue ini shinki elu! Guide post elu! YUKINE!"

"APA! YUKINE ?!"

Apa yang terjadi disini. Selain wajah gue dan tubuh gue semakin ganteng, shinki gue yang unyu garang juga menyamai kegantengan gue, bahkan dia memiliki tubuh dewasa! Sorot mata itu, badan itu, kulit itu.. Ga inget straight gue embat, ups! Tidak! Gue ga homo! Tapi apa yang terjadi?!

"Elu Yukine? Beneran Yukine? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa elu jadi dewasa begini padahal elu shinki gue yang pas tewasnya masih unyu-unyu?! Kenapa sekarang malah.."

"Elu ngelindur ya?! Itu sudah 20 tahun yang lalu.. S….ekarang gue sudah dewasa! Buktinya badan elu juga berubah"

Gue terkapar eh terpana mendengar kata- kata itu. Bagamana bisa? Perasaan tadi gue malas-malasan di rumah Kofuku, sekarang gue melompat ke masa depan , 20 tahun pula. Dan setau gue, shinki dan dewa tidak akan berubah umurnya secepat itu apalagi cuma beberapa puluh tahun. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Elu nampaknya bingung…. " Yukine mengerutkan alisnya. Dia seolah bisa membaca kebimbangan dan kegusaran gue.

"Yukine sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm.. Jadi begitu ya.. " dia menganggukkan kepala berulang-ulang tanda mengerti keadaan gue. Gue makan semua cemilan yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu sambil bercerita kegelisahan gue.

"Terus bagaimana nih Yukine?"

"Sepertinya elu kena amnesia sehingga memori elu balik ke 20 tahun yang lalu, atau jiwa elu tertukar sama yang sekarang"

"Eh, emangnya bisa ya? Terus gimana nih Yukine? Gue bingung.. Kenapa gue sekarang berada di rumah ini? Elu bisa ga bercerita sama gue?"

Yukine menggaruk kepalanya pelan , namun entah kenapa muncul seringai dari bibirnya. Dia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Leher Yato terasa dingin seketika, bukan karena Yukine berpikir yang aneh- aneh, melainkan dia duduk di depan AC.

"Elu sekarang adalah dewa kebahagiaan. Seperti cita- cita elu dulu. sekarang rumah ini adalah rumah elu, dan ini adalah di surga. Elu juga sudah banyak punya pengikut dan kuil dimana- mana"

"Heeeeeeeeeeee?! " Gue cengo mendengar penjelasan Yukine. Dalam 20 tahun ini gue sudah menjadi dewa sehebat itu? Kok bisa? Tapi kalau gue sehebat itu kenapa shinki gue cuma satu? Mana shinki- shinki yang lain, yang moe-moe, bahenol seperti dalam mimpi gue selama ini?

"Kalo gue dewa sehebat itu kenapa gue ga punya shinki lain selain elu?"

"Elu ga tau? Karena tidak ada yang mau menjadi shinki yang tangannya berkeringat dan bau"

MAK JLEB!

.

Walau sudah 20 tahun pun masalah keringet gue masih saja menjadi dilema hidup gue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah diberikan ceramah perjalanan hidup gue oleh Yukine , gue berusaha mengepung ketinggalan memori gue yang hilang. Pagi ini gue akan berkeliling ke dunia manusia, melihat para pengikut gue yang setia dengan Yukine. Awalnya gue mau pake jersey gue, tapi karena menurut Yukine itu norak, gue ganti pakai baju kebesaran dewa gue. Kimono hitam berbahan halus dengan lambang mahkota emas di dada sebelah kiri. Rambut gue yang sudah style korea dari sononya gue gerai dengan indahnya, tercium aroma melati.

Gue secepat kilat teleport ke kuil gue di dunia manusia bersama Yukine. Betapa terkejutnya gue melihat kuil gue yang begitu fantastik. Lebih besar dari kuil si tua Tenjin. Puluhan bunga sakura dan bunga- bunga musim semi berhamparan luas di sekitaran kuil gue. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, pengikut gue banyak banget! Dari anak belum bisa jalan sampai kakek mau semaput juga memuja gue. Ga disangka kepopuleran gue ternyata hebat juga.

"Ini semua berkat kerja keras gue jadi delivery god bertahun-tahun" Air mata gue menetes tanpa disuruh. Sungguh gue merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Yukine menatap gue dengan pandangan aneh.

"Yang bilang kerja keras elu siapa? Ini semua berkat Hiyori"

"Hi..Hiyori?"

Gue baru inget fans gue, eh pemuja no.1 gue. Setelah 20 tahun ini apa yang dia lakukan sehingga gue bisa seperti ini? Terus? Sekarang berarti dia sudah 30-an dong? Bagaimanakah keadaan dia sekarang? Apa pekerjaannya? Apakah dia sudah menikah? Dengan siapa?!

"Yu.. Yukine! Hi..Hiyori sekarang apakah sudah menikah?"

Yukine terdiam sesaat. Dia kembali menyeringai kearah gue.

"Sudah! Bahkan anaknya sudah menginjak sekolah menengah pertama, 2 orang lagi.. Kenapa emangnya?"

.

.

.

PRAAAANGG!

.

Pecah!

.

Bukan suara gelas pecah, tapi hati gue yang rapuh.

Hancur berkeping- keeping terhempas begitu saja ke tanah. Hiyori, setelah membantu gue membangun kuil sebagus ini… ternyata dia meninggalkan gue dengan menikah dan punya anak. Sakit.. sakit kokoro ini memikirkan dia dihinggapi lalat dan menghasilkan anak tanpa sepengetahuan gue. Apa yang gue lakukan selama 20 tahun ini, membiarkan orang yang gue sayangi direbut orang lain. Kemarahan gue seketika memuncak. SIAPA LALAT ITU?!

"YUKINEE! SIAPA PRIA SIALAN YANG MEREBUT HIYORI DARIKU! SIAPA DIA?!"

Yukine tersenyum licik. Aura kegelapan muncul dari balik badannya. Dia menepuk pundak gue dan berbisik pelan.

"Elu pengen tahu? Yang jelas dia manusia. Oke, gue ajak elu menemui mereka"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Hiyori dan keluarganya"

.

.

.

Siang itu gue dan Yukine dengan berpakaian kasual berkeliling di sebuah sekolah. si Yukine memakai pakaian yang mirip si mah*ro di sinetron yang gue sering tonton. Sedangkan gue memakai celana panjang hitam, dengan t-shirt putih dan kemeja lengan pendek hitam yang gue biarkan tidak dikancing. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan kami bisa dilihat manusia yang berada di sekitaran sekolah itu.

Ketika gue dan Yukine berjalan memasuki sekolah, pandangan semua siswa mengarah kearah kami. Hembusan angin nakal meniupkan rambut dan membuat pakaian yang kami berdua kenakan sedikit terangkat mengikuti arah angin. Beberapa siswa memerah wajahnya dan beberapa yang pingsan. Dilihat lagi, korban-korban itu tidak hanya perempuan tapi juga laki- laki. Mungkin aura kami yang begitu kerennya telah membuat mereka mabuk kepayang.

Baru saja gue pengen menyapa para fans dadakan gue, tangan gue ditarik Yukine lari dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Gue bingung, udah ganteng-ganteng begini malah pake sembunyi lagi. Emangnya ada bahaya atau jebakan yang mesti gue hindari?

Namun ternyata bukan jebakan atau bahaya , melainkan…

"Itu lihat mereka …"

Yukine menunjuk kearah pasangan muda –mudi yang sedang keluar gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan saling berdampingan walau tidak berpegangan tangan.

"Mereka itu siapa Yukine?"

"Lha? Elu dari tadi ga inget tujuan kita? Mereka itu anaknya Hiyori"

DEEEGG!

Jantung gue seketika berdetak keras.

Gue meraih teropong yang gue dapatkan entah darimana dan melihat seksama tampang kedua anak itu. Ternyata .. mereka kembar! Yang cowok perawakan badan tinggi, dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata biru yang seterang langit. Dia ganteng, boleh dibilang kegantengannya menyamai gue. Bisa dipastikan, bapak laknat yang nebar benih ke Hiyori ini ga kalah ganteng dari gue.

Sedangkan saat gue melihat satunya lagi, jantung gue kembali berdegup kencang. Parasnya cantik nan menawan. Rambut coklat yang bersinar indah dan mata mirip dengan kakaknya. Gue seperti melihat Hiyori saat pertama kali kita , inikah anak- anakmu Hiyori? Anak yang kau dapatkan dari pria bajingan itu. Pria yang telah merebut elu dari gue.

"Yukine!"

Yukine menoleh dengan ogah kearah gue."Ya?"

"Gue pengen bertemu dengan Hiyori! Dan juga pria laknat itu"

Dan kembali senyum licik itu terlukis di bibir Yukine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali di rumah itu

Rumah dimana dia tinggal, tempat dimana semua ini akan berakhir.

Gue termenung di depan pintu, bingung. Dengan membawa karangan bunga mawar putih yang dikelilingi rangkaian bunga baby breath, dibungkus plastik hias transparan dan pita bunga berwarna putih. Kenapa serba putih? Seperti hati gue yang sekarang sedang hampa.

Dia, segala yang indah, yang gue ingat ada pada dirinya. Siapakah yang telah membuat dia jauh dari gue. Yang gue ingat, gue selalu menjaga dirinya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, tampa dia sadari, gue selalu ada untuknya. Melindungi dirinya dari rasa sakit dan penderitaan, tapi..

"Udah , elu jangan mellow mulu, cepetan sana masuk"

Pantat gue ditendang Yukine, mendorong badan gue kearah pintu depan rumah Hiyori. Dengan jantung deg-degan dan nafas ngos-ngosan gue menekan tombol bel pintu.

TING….TOOONGG!

"Ya sebentaaaarrr!"

Suara wanita menyahut dari dalam. Apakah itu suaranya? Suara yang selalu memangil nama gue dengan lembutnya?

Daun pintu itupun terbuka perlahan. mataku langsung fokus melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu ini. Seorang wanita muncul di hadapan gue. Wanita tua dengan rambut berwana coklat. Nampak kerutan di wajahnya yang sudah tua. Mungkinkah?

"Oh, Yato-sama… kenapa anda menekan bel pintu, langsung saja masuk"

Heee? Dia memanggilku Yato-sama?

"Hi..Hiyori?"

"Oh ,Hiyori-san sedang berada di kamar. Langsung saja temui dia. Dia sedang menanti anda"

" Lho? Anda siapa?" gue bingung.

"Yato-sama, anda melupakan saya padahal baru beberapa minggu. Ini saya Sasaki, pembantu di rumah ini" jelas wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil. Oh, jadi dia yang selama ini yang selalu dibicarakan sama Hiyori, pembantu yang pintar memasak itu. Yang selalu membuatkan bekal Hiyori, sosis bentuk gurita kesukaan gue.

"Yato-sama, jangan berdiri saja, mari masuk"

Sasaki mempersilakan gue dan Yukine masuk. Gue melihat kembali ke dalam rumah Hiyori, tidak ada yang berubah, sama seperti pertama gue kesini untuk mengambil makanan dan bir dari kulkas Hiyori.

Sebenarnya gue disuruh langsung masuk ke kamar Hiyori untuk menemuinya, tapi berhubung gue takut sensi duluan liat pria brengsek yang merebut Hiyori ada disana, gue bilang ke Sasaki untuk meminta Hiyori menemui gue di ruang tamu.

Selagi menunggu, gue melihat kearah jendela ruang tamu itu. jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan taman yang besar. Gue hampir lupa, Hiyori adalah anak konglomerat. Dari awal dia adalah seorang nona yang super kaya. Gue lupa akan status itu karena selama ini gue juga tidak peduli. Gue dewa, selain itu kuil pertama yang gue dapat dari Hiyori. Sebuah kuil mini. Kuil yang tidak akan gue lupakan. Saat mengingat hal itu , gue teringat janji gue yang selalu terpatri di hati gue. Gue akan menjadikan Hiyori manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi, bahagia bersama gue.. bukan dengan…

"Yato…"

Suara lembut nan menawan itu terdengar di telinga gue. Suara yang sama yang dulu selalu memarahi gue saat gue melakukan kebodohan dan keisengan. Jantung gue berdebar kencang. Gue balikkan badan perlahan, melihat sosok yang memanggil gue itu.

Terpaku.

.

Terdiam

.

.Terpesona

.

.

**_~Kau Bidadari….._**

**_Jatuh dari surga …_**

**_Di hadapanku…. _**

**_Eaaa…~_**

.

.

Gue pandang dia dari atas sampai bawah.

**.**

**_~Sejenak dakupun terpana_**

**_Melihat dia di depanku_**

**_Dia menjerat hatiku, menatapku tajam~_**

**"YUKINE! HENTIKAN MENYANYIKAN BGM HATI GUEE!"**

Yukine tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berani- beraninya dia memberikan backsound music perasaan gue. Ga tahu apa gue lagi Terpesona Mode On.

"Duduklah Yato"

Hiyori mempersilakan gue duduk. Gue berusaha menyembunyikan merah yang merona di pipi gue. Hiyori, sekarang sudah menjadi wnita yang menawan. Dengan tinggi semampai, kulit putih berkilau, bibir merah, rambut panjang coklat terurai indahnya, poni rambutnya yang panjang menyentuh alis dan sisi-sisinya jatuh dengan manisnya membingkai pipi. Dadanya yang dulu gue tahu ukurannya C sekarang mungkin sudah berubah menjadi D, ah Hiyori… elo cantik sekali. Sialan lalat itu, dia yang telah mendapatkanmu. Kemarahan gue kembali merobek-robek hati gue.

"Yato, apa kau kemari karena masalah kemarin? Sudah kau putuskan semuanya?"

Gue bingung, apa maksud kata- katanya? Emang gue mau ngomong apa sama dia?

"Tunggu Hiyori, apa yang elo maksud? Gue kagak ngerti. Gue ingin bertanya dulu, siapa dia Hiyori. .. laki-laki itu…" Tanya gue sambil menunduk. Dia mengerutkan tidak mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya.

"Laki-laki? Bukannya kau yang punya perempuan baru?"

Heeeeeeeee?! Maksudnya apa ini? Gue bingung! Perempuan baru? Baru? Maksudnya gue berselingkuh? Atau pacaran dengan perempuan baru? Gue lirik Yukine yang sudah ngakak terguling- guling di lantai. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di tubuh gue.

" Tunggu dulu Hiyori, gue ga ngerti. Perempuan baru? Ada apa ini?"

"Kau berlagak bego atau bagaimana Yato. Perempuan itu, yang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kamu kesini untuk mengatakan kalau kamu ingin bersama dengan perempuan itu kan? Secara dia lebih daripada aku"

Hiyori menundukkan wajahnya menahan airmata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Jangan berwajah seperti itu Hiyori. Jangan menangis, gue ini selalu ada untuk elo, bagaimana elo bisa mengatakan gue memilih wanita lains elain elo, dewi di hati gue.

Gue mendekati dia, berlutut duduk di sampingnya. Bunga yang gue bawa tadi gue serahkan kepadanya. Gue seka perlahan airmata yang membasahi pipinya yang lembut. Dia menyentuh wajah gue perlahan.

"Yato, ini bukan bunga terakhir darimu kan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil bunga itu dari tangan gue.

"Hiyori, bagaimana mungkin ini jadi bunga terakhir. Selama gue hidup, selama itu gue akan selalu membawakan bunga ini kepada elo. Tapi, itu bila kau tidak terganggu, karena .. "

Gue teringat dia sudah jadi milik orang lain, tapi kenapa dia masih mengatakan hal itu. Apa dia masih punya perasaan sama gue, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan bajingan itu? Apa alasannya Hiyori?

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN ITU DARI IBUKU!"

Gue tersentak kaget. Seseorang meneriaki gue. Gue langsung bangun dan melihat dari arah pintu ruang tamu, 2 anak itu, anak Hiyori menatap kami dengan tatapan kekesalan. Hiyori meletakkan bunga di meja dan berbalik kearah mereka.

"Touya.. Haruka… bukankah itu bukan salam yang kalian harus ucapkan ketika pulang ke rumah" Hiyori memarahi mereka dengan nada rendah dan anggun, menakutkan.

"Tapi ibu, bukankah ibu bilang sudah tidak mau menemui dia lagi" jelas cowok yang bernama Touya nampak geram melihat gue, seolah gue lah lalat yang hinggap di badan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi"isak Haruka. Cewek itu, memang benar- benar anak Hiyori. Walau menangispun masih kelihatan cantik. Beda dengan cowok yang namanya Touya itu, ganteng sih ganteng, tapi sifatnya buruk. Gue pengen tahu siapa bapaknya.

"Ibu sedang bicara serius dengannya jadi kalian masuklah ke kamar kalian"

"Tapi bu!"

"Touya…" Hiyori memakai nada yang memaksa anak itu untuk berhenti bicara. Dia menunduk kesal dan memukul tembok di sampingnya. Tangannya memerah. Gue rasa itu pasti sakit.

"Ibu, kenapa.. kenapa ibu jadi plin-plan begini. Bukankah ibu bilang bisa hidup tanpa dia kenapa ibu… dia, orang yang telah mengkhianati kita, yang telah meninggalkan ibu begitu saja! "

"Haruka.. cukup…"

**"BAGAIMANA IBU BISA BERTAHAN DENGAN DIA, AKU… AKU BENCI AYAH SEPERTI DIAA!"**

.

.

.LOADING START…. 1%...

.

.50%

.

.100%

.

COMPLETE.

.

**"GUE AYAH KALIAAAAAAAAANNNN?!"**

Shock… gue shock berat! Seperti orang yang tiba- tiba kena kram kaki di pagi hari. Seperti orang yang terkena paku payung di jalan saat tidak pakai sandal. Seperti kiper yang kebobolan bola gara- gara salah memprediksi arah bola. JADI GUE INI SUAMI HIYORI?! AYAH DARI ANAK-ANAK ITU?! GUE LAH YANG GUE KIRA LALAT BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN NAN LAKNAT ITU?! GUE MENGHINA DIRI GUE SENDIRI?!

Gue melirik kearah Yukine yang kesakitan di lantai, tertawa sampai banjir air mata. Sialan elu Yukine. Elu memanfaatkan keadaan gue yang sedang amnesia ini. Pantesan elu dari tadi ngakak mulu. Elu sudah hebat sekarang. Walau elu merencanakan rencana licik, gue sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di leher gue hebat kau Yukine!

"Dengar.. ada hal yang gue pengen bicarakan dengan kalian"

Gue menceritakan hal yang terjadi, kondisi ingatan gue saat ini. gue paksa Yukine sebagai saksi yang mendukung alibi gue. Awalnya mereka percaya, namun akhirnya melihat dari sikap gue, akhirnya mereka mau menerima.

"Jadi begitu Yato, aku sempat berpikir ada yang aneh darimu " Hiyori menghela nafas lega.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku di masa ini menikah denganmu Hiyori.. dan memiliki anak- anak seperti mereka .. aku… jadi seorang ayah…" Gue tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona malu di wajah gue. Hiyori menertawakan gue.

"Tuh kan Hiyori, dia seperti Yato yang dulu, yang malu- maluin"

"Diam elu Yukine!" gue jitak kepalanya. Hiyori hanya bisa tertawa, seolah kami kembali ke masa lalu itu.

"Jadi, kalian anak-anakku… pantesan kalian bermata seperti itu… keturunan gue.. paras menawan dan mempesona.. hahahahaha " tawa gue bangga.

"Ya setidaknya tidak mewarisi keringat bau itu"

MAK JLEB!

.

.

Touya, anak gue paling ganteng seganteng gue, menghina keringat badan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah, tetaplah bersama kami … jangan bersama perempuan itu ayah.." pinta Haruka. Dia memeluk badan gue. Langsung aura pedo, eh aura kebapakan gue muncul. Gue elus kepalanya pelan.

"Tenang Haruka, ayah selalu jadi milik ibu dan kalian… tapi sebenarnya siapa perempuan yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentang itu…"

Kata- kata Yukine terpotong dengan suara auman dari arah taman. Seekor kucing jalanan, eh singa bernama Kuraha, shinki Bishamon mendarat dari langit. Di punggungnya terdapat Bishamon yang sekarang mengenakan kimono merah cantik nan seksi yang mengekspos kakinya yang indah saat dia duduk. Dia turun perlahan dari tunggangannya, membiarkan hewan itu berguling-guling menikmati rerumputan.

"Sayang, disini kau rupanya"

Hee? Sayang? Elu manggil siapa nenek tua? Gue melirik kearah kiri dan kanan. Pandangannya mengarah kearah gue.. GUE KAAAHHH?!

"Ano.. Bishamon… maksud elo, gue"

"~SAYAAANGGG~"

Secepat kilat dia mendaratkan tubuhnya di badan gue, memeluk seerat mungkin sampai gue merasakan ada yang menekan dada gue. Wajah gue memerah menahan malu. Hiyori nampak kesal dengan itu. Dia menghajar wajah gue dan menarik Bishamon jauh dari gue.

"Bishamon-sama, Yato sudah bilang memilih saya, silakan anda pergi dari sini"

"Fufufufufu… tidak bisa Hiyori…. Dia sudah mencuri …. Mencuri hatiku… dia harus bertanggung jawab.. yaa kan sayang?" Bishamon mengerlingkan mata ke arah gue. Menggoda.. gue akui sedikit tergoda… tapi gue tidak mau terpesona lebih jauh.

"Yukine, ada apa ini?" Tanya gue setengah berbisik.

"Di masa ini, selain elu dibantu oleh Hiyori untuk membangun kuil, kepopuleran elu sebagai dewa kebahagiaan karena elu dianggap pasangannya Bishamon. Hal itu terjadi sejak elu tanpa sengaja mencium Bishamon saat kalian mabuk di rapat dewa 5 tahun yang lalu"

"APAA?! Kenapa elu ga bilang dari awal Yukine?!"

"Elu ga nanya sih"

Yukine tertawa lagi. Ini anak memang sengaja mengerjai gue. Gue segera berdiri diantara Bishamon dan melerai mereka.

"Kalian.. cukup.. cukup memperebutkan gue. Bishamon… gue berterima kasih elu menyukai gue, tapi gue tidak bisa menerima perasaan elu. Gue hanya mencintai Hiyori seorang" tegas gue. Mata Bishamon terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.. air matanya mulai menetes

"Tapi.. aku.. selalu mencintaimu Yato.. aku rela jadi yang kedua"

Bishamon memeluk erat tangan kiri gue. Gue bingung bagaimana mesti membuatnya mengerti. Hiyori kembali kesal. Dia memeluk tangan kanan gue.

"Bishamon, dia milikku, menyerahlah"

"Tidak, dia milikku selamanya"

Terjadilah adegan saling tarik menarik Bishamon dan Hiyori terhadap tubuh gue. Gue ga menyangka kepopuleran dan kegantengan gue berdampak besar pada masa depan dan percintaan gue.

Saat gue meradang kesakitan dari dua perempuan yang mencintai gue, tiba- tiba datanglah seseorang yang mengaku cinta matinya Bishamon.

"Yatogami! Walaupun elu telah membantu gue dulu, ga bakal gue biarkan elu menjadikan Veena sebagai yang kedua.. MATI KAU YATOGAMII!"

Kazuma yang dimakan api kecemburuan membawa pedang entah dari mana mengarahkan pedang kearah gue. Gue tidak bisa menghindar..dan..

"SEKKI!"

Yukine berubah menjadi pedang kembar dan dipegang oleh kedua anak gue. Hee? Mereka bisa memakai Yukine? Apakah karena mereka anak gue, anak dari seorang dewa?

"TIDAK AKAN KAMI BIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH AYAH" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Kalian…. " air mata dan ingus gue mengalir saking terharunya.

"KALAU BEGITU KALIAN MATI SAJA SEMUA"

Terjadilah pertarungan dahsyat antara anak gue dan Kazuma yang tidak terelakkan. Gue hanya bisa menonton pertempuran yang mulai menghancurkan rumah Hiyori situ. Tanpa menyadari..

"Yato! Awas!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

BRUAAAAAAAAKK!

.

Gue tertimpa kipas yang jatuh dari langit-langit. Kepala gue berdarah. Seketika pandangan gue kabur. Yang samar- samar gue dengar mereka memanggil nama gue.

"Ayah!"

.

"Sayang"

.

"Yato"

.

"Yato! Bangun"

.

"YATO BANGUUUNNNN!"

PLAAAAAKKK!  
.

Sebuah sandal jepit bau yang familiar menampar wajah gue. Gue tersentak bangun. Dengan pandangan yang masih belum bisa fokus, gue melihat ke sekeliling. Gue dikelilingi oleh teman- teman gue., Hiyori, Yukine, Kofuku, dan Daikoku. Mereka melihat kearah gue dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yato, kamu bermimpi apa? Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu, kami khawatir" Tanya Hiyori.

"Mimpi?"

Gue melihat kearah mereka dan juga diri gue. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang gue lihat tadi. Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi? Gue beranjak bangun dari kotatsu dan memeluk Hiyori.

"Hiyoriii! Gue hanya padamu seorang… gue berjanji akan jadi ayah yang baik bagi Touya dan Haruka!" isak gue di pundak Hiyori.

"Kamu ngomong apa Yato! ...JUNGLEEE SAVATEE!"  
.

DUAAAKK!

.

Gue ditendang dengan indahnya oleh Hiyori ke halaman ! Tapi ini bukan mimpi.

"Elu kayaknya perlu gue gampar lagi dengan sandal ini biar sadar dari mimpi loe, Yato! Daikoku-san bantu gue menghajar Yato"

"Dengan senang hati Yukine!"

"Oe.. oe.. tunggu dulu… gue.. guee.. huaaaa "

Gue lari dikejar Yukine dan Daikoku ke jalanan. Saat kabur dari mereka, gue berpapasan dengan Bishamon.

"Sampai matipun gue ga bakalan mau jadi sayang elo, nenek genit!"

"ELO BILANG APA DEWA BRENGSEK, SAPA YANG SUDI"jawabnya kesal

"GUE GA BAKALAN BIARIN ELU MENGHINA VEENA DI DEPAN MATA GUE YATOGAMI!" sahut Kazuma geram.

.

Dan sore itu..

Gue main kejar- kejaran dengan 3 orang tapi itu bukan karena gue ganteng.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Disclaimer :

Mahiro-Zetsuen no Tempest

song : Eaaa - Coboy Junior , Shanty Ft Marcell - _Hanya Memuji_

_Terima kasih para reader yang sudi membaca. Jujur saya sangat mencintai karya adachitoka ini, sekarang sedang menanti chapter 43 ... tiap awal bulan selalu menanti yatori moment.. arrggghh Yatori! This ship is ruining my life yet it so beautiful LOL *curcol*_

_Buat yang p[engen request kerjaan sama yato, bisa di kolom review.. yato akan siap sedia membantu anda...dengan caranya sendiri.. XD.. mind to review... see you on next chapter_


End file.
